total_drama_final_ridefandomcom-20200214-history
A New Season Takes Off!
The drama gets even better as a new pack of 22 teens compete head to head on this 5th season of Total Drama, with its brand new host. Wanna know who these teens are? Keep reading and you'll find out! Story “Yo, you’re watching live, as I, Stan McCracken, am about to spend the rest of the summer flying off to as much places our budget can allow. Sadly, I’m force to bring along 22 annoying teens within the lines of crazy, retarded, hyper, cruel, self-centered, or anything as this. They’ll compete head to head on this 5th season of Total Drama, in order to win, you guessed it, ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Who are these wacky teens? What happened to Chris? When’s the plane coming? All these answers might be answered on TOTAL....DRAMA....FINAL RIDE! ” After the theme song plays, the camera is back to where it all began: with Stan McCracken. The host was seen tapping his foot, a look of frustration easily reflected on his face. “Where are they?” He murmured. He looked down at his clock: they should’ve arrived by now. And as if on cue, a yacht made its way into the scene. “Right on time.” Stan sarcastically said, rolling his eyes. The camera zoomed back into the bus. Two girls came out. “I don’t care if you’re a pixie or whatever you say you are! Leave me alone! I don’t want to get a case of ‘Freak Disease’” The redhead yelled at the rainbow haired girl. “And here’s our first contestant people! A true leader, an inspiration to women everywhere. A girl with such beauty and strength to easily be called a winner. Ladies and gentleman, Keisha!” Stan introduced, as the redhead beside him posed with pride, as if to show the audience Stan was talking about her. “What about me?” The rainbow haired girl frowned. “I’m the one who’s a pixie!” “Relax, relax. You’re next in the introduction.” Stan then faced the camera “And that was our crazy pixie chick, Riley!” The camera soon showed a boy, who even though he had gotten out the bus even before the two girls have had, it wasn’t until now that the cameramen gave him soon screentime.. “Yeah, I know it’s ladies first, but I’ve been standing here for God knows how long, so honestly, I should’ve been introduced first.” The ugly country boy complained. “Ruben, I may be blonde, but I’m not stupid.” The host addressed the ugly boy by his name. “What kind of a host would start a show by introducing the ugliest guy of the season?” “If I’m so ugly, why did you pick me to be in it?” Ruben smirked. Stan shrugged. “I wasnt, until you revealed your goal for the season....you’re nasty. We like nasty.” Stan and Ruben shared a smirk. Keisha rolled her eyes. “Nastier than me? I doubt it.” Keisha mumbled under her breath. She then looked forward, and let out some sort of scream as this girl with a rather creepy glance stood right in front of her, as if magic. “December! Awesome to have you here.” Stan faked a smile. “Ready for when the competition starts?” December looked around. There was an awkward silence. Stan stayed thoughtful for a moment. “I’ll take that as a yes.” December made her way to the other contestants, standing next to Riley. Riley showed the emo girl a bright smile. “You sure seem like a pixie-believer! Now aren’t you?” “Don’t smile. It offends my conscience.” December replied, ignoring the pixie girl’s question. “Jeesh, someone needs a hug.” Riley remarked, raising an eyebrow at the emo. “And exorcism.” Keisha said, also weirded out by the emo girl’s attitude. “Everyone, this is Harper.” Stan called. “Good morning, lower class.” Harper greeted in a polite yet offensive way. “I wish.” December mumbled. “Is that the pink silk dress from France?” Riley interrupted. “My aunt works there, and she says those things are really expensive!” “Expensive?” Harper repeated. “Didn’t seem like it. This dress only cost me 3 million dollars.” Harper said in a rather simple way, as if it wasn’t that big of a deal. Well, at least for her it wasn’t. As the contestants stared at Harper in awe, a boy made his way out the bus. “Alright, our indian boy, Bankim, is here.” Stan acted rather excited. “What’s with the cage?” The curious Riley asked, pointing at the cage Bankim was carrying, which was covered by a blanket that hid what it contained. “Oh, this?” Bankim pointed at the cage. “This here is my pet lizard Skully!” Bankim responded, removing away the blanket. “EW EW EW EW EW!” Harper shrieked. “Get that disgusting thing AWAY FROM ME!” “Aww, but he’s super friendly!” Bankim said, letting the lizard escape its cage. The lizard approached Harper, and only you could decide if he was either trying to be friends with her, or trying to eat her head off. Harper was leaning more to the second choice, as she shrieked for her life. “Bankim, put that thing back on the cage.” Stan commanded. “I’m not gonna lose ratings just because a lizard is your only friend and probably will always be.” “Oh, alright.” Bankim said, as he put the lizard back in it’s cage. “Sorry Skully. But this is for your own good! If I win those billion dollars, you’ll get the playground you always dreamed off!” Bankim said happily as he put his pet lizzard back it its cage. The campers looked at Bankim with a weird look on their faces, as the sporto of the season made his way out of the bus. “Rico! My man! How’s it goin’?” Stan said excitedly. “Finally someone who I can relate to on this show!” “Sorry Shadrow, but I’ve got some autographs to sign.” Rico said with a smirk, getting out a pen to what seemed to be from nowhere. “...Yeah, forget what I said.” Stan corrected. Rico made his way to the rest of the contestants. “Who wants an autograph?!” Rico skipped his way over to Keisha. “You know you want one, Hot Stuff.” Rico winked. “...Do I even know you?” Keisha raised an eyebrow. “Uh, duh! I’m Bobby Dylans, winner of American Idol!” Rico proclaimed. “Uh, huh.” Keisha then slapped Rico from out of nowhere. “Ouch!” Stan laughed. “Hey! Be nice!” Riley said to the redheaded girl. “What? He was talking crazy talk!” Keisha defended herself. The sporto groaned, scratching his head, trying to recover from Keisha’s slap. It took him only 5 seconds until he started saying: “WOOOO! ALRIGHT! TIME TO WIN THIS!” Rico made his way towards Stan. “How you doin’ man?” “Uhhhhh..” Stan said awkwardly. He sure wasn’t prepared for this. But before Stan could answer, a boy got out the bus, shouting: “I’M HEEEEEEEEERE! And ready to make this show 20% better!” “Connor, welcome!” But as Stan said this, Connor was already taking control of the camera. “CLOSE UP!” He would say, as he would pose proudly for all the world to notice him. “Ooookaaaay.” Stan said, looking at Connor awkwardly. “Alright everyone, time to meet Trina!” A punk-looking girl made her way out of the bus. “Heeey” She waved at her fellow contestants. Two guys dressed in black walked behind Trina, holding sacks with a sticker of the dollar sign on them. “Well, glad to see I’m not the only one that comes from a rich family.” Harper smiles. “Oh yeah....rich family...yeah that’s where this money came from.” Trina nervously said. “Wait....you didn’t ROBE that money, now did you?” Harper asked. “....Maybe. So?” Trina admitted. “That explains why that belt looked so familiar to me!” Keisha realized, extending her hand at Trina. “Pass it over.” “Ugh, fine.” Trina groaned, giving Keisha back the belt. “Now I don’t wanna do this, but it’s time to introduce...Kayleigh.” Stan said dramatically, looking down in dismay. “What’s to be sad about? Kayleigh’s such a pretty name!” Harper gushed. “And she’s probably just as cute as her name is.” Rico winked. Soon as this was said, a girl riding a unicycle came jumping up and down the stairs of the bus. “WOOO! I can't wait to go skydiving!” Kayleigh cheered. Kayleigh ran over to Stan. “Please tell me we’re skydiving into a huge bowl of fish cakes! I’ve been dreaming about it since I learned how to spell fish....when I was 12!” Kayleigh smiled brightly. Stan looked back at Harper and Rico. “NOW you understand why I didn’t want to introduce her?” Harper and Rico nodded. A girl ride her skateboard off the bus. “And here’s the President’s Daughter, everyone!” Stan cheered. “It’s SKYLER, thank you very much.” Skyler said. “President’s daughter? Really?!” Keisha asked excitedly. “OF Hawaii. Get your facts straight morons.” Skyler corrected rudely. “That explains how hot you are.” Rico flirted. “Too bad I can’t say the same for you.” Skyler insulted. She skateboarded her way next to Bankim. Bankim looked at her with a frightened look on his face. “What are you looking at?” Skyler stared into Bankim’s soul, making him frightened enough to jump into Harper’s arms. Bankim smiled sheepishly at Harper, while she looked at him confused. “And here’s the total eye candy of the season, it’s Jason!” Stan introduced. A handsome young man made his way out of the bus. “He’s gorgeous!” Trina squealed. “Gorgeous? More like magnifique!” Harper gushed, running over to Jason and putting her arms around him, followed by Trina. Skyler shrugged. “Meh, I’ve seen hotter.” “Cute? Maybe. Beautiful? No.” Keisha opinionated as she looked at Jason. “Nothing is beautiful.” December replied. Skyler and Keisha looked at December, confused. “Miss Tiara Parks.” Stan introduced. A girl stepped off the bus, the wind flowing through her golden curls. “Ugh, I can’t believe I’m stuck...” Tiara started saying, until she eyed Jason. “Well, hello Mr. Hot Stuff!” “Um...hi. Nice to meet you. ” Jason said his first line ever since he got out the bus. “Your name?” Tiara asked, fluttering her eyelashes. “I’m Jason!” Jason smiled gullibly. “Alright Losers!” Tiara raised her voice. “Since I am the hottest girl, I get to be with the hottest guy, which is Jason. Anyone disagree?” Tiara hissed, glaring evilly at the other contestants, who everyone but Skyler were frightened. Skyler simply rolled her eyes. Another girl got off the bus. This one walked off with her head now, her eyes reflecting her shy personality. Jason stared at her in awe. “W-Well hello there! Let me help yu with those!” Jason exclaimed as he walked over to Briana and helped her down with her luggage. “Oh you don’t have to...I know they’re heavy.” Briana said at Jason, who could barely lift the luggage off the ground. “But I want to!” Jason replied. They both blushed at smiled at each other. Tiara rolled her eyes. “That girl is so going down.” She mumbled under her breath. “I’d want to date you.” A tanned boy holding a surfboard winked at the golden haired villain. “And you are?” Tiara questioned, uninterested.” “I’m Christopher, but call me Topher....you can call me Babe too.” Topher smirked. “Nah, Topher’s good.” Tiara replied. “Remember your promise Topher.” Stan eyed the flirty surfer “You promised you weren’t gonna try to ‘take to bed’ any of the contestants whatsoever.” Topher sighed. “Stan...why do you hate me?” “Nah I don’t hate you...well, I do, but I gotta keep it PG, you know?” Stan replied. Topher nodded, as if he understood. “Now, back to reality! Everybody meet Paulette!” Stan exclaimed. The contestants were kept waiting. No one came out the bus. “I said....Everybody, meet Paulette!” Stan repeated. No one came out. It was as if Stan was talking chinese. “I said EVERYBODY MEET PAULETTE!” Stan yelled at the top of his lungs, losing his patience. The other contestants just stared at him, a bit intimidated. Just then, Stan felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw her. “What the...But how did you...huh?!” Stan said confused. The girl placed her hand on his shoulder. “Some things are better once they’re not explained.” Stan had his jaw dropped in a perfectly shaped ‘O’, but later snapped out of it, and just facepalmed. “Paulette, everybody!” He said without enthusiasm. Paulette just waved at the other contestants. “...We’ll be back after the break.” Stan simply said. After the commercial, a gangsta looking chick was seen walking proudly off the bus. “Whatz up, mah homies? Name’s A.T.” A.T. said proudly. However, her frown turned upside down as she saw how Tiara was treating Bankim. “Get away from me, you freak!” Tiara shrieked. “Aw, come on, can’t we just be friends?” Bankim said with a pout. “Friends?! Please! People as glamourous as me can’t get along with people as gross as you!” Tiara looked down at the cage with Skully in it. “My Skully isn’t gross! There has never been a time where he’s done his business in other place that’s not his litter box!” Bankim stated. Tiara started to laugh, and convinced the others with the eye, except for A.T., to laugh long as well. “What’s so funny?” Bankim asked, with a sad look on his face. Everyone else just kept laughing. “Stop laughing at me!” Bankim hid his face with his hands. A.T. looked at the other contestants with rage. “HEY! Did you hear him? He told you guys to stop laughing!” “Well what if we don’t want to stop laughing? Huh?! What are you gonna do about it?” Tiara got in A.T.’s face. But just before Tiara and A.T. could joust at each other, a wimpy boy along with a chubby one walked out the bus. “Davis! Welcome!” Stan said as he eyed the chubby boy. “Um, I’m--” The wimpy boy, who woul go by the name of Aaron, tried to say, before getting interrupted. “Oh, it’s such a pleasure to be here.” Davis said, rolling his eyes. “Um, Stan, I--” Aaron kept trying to say a full sentence, but then Connor got in the way as he posed for the camera. “Would you just shut up and give me some attention?” Connor commanded. “CLOSEUP!” Connor exclaimed. “Um, what about me? I’ve been trying to say a sentence for--” And once again, Aaron was interrupted. “Gee, talk about modesty.” Davis rolled his eyes at Connor. “Oh, and there’s Aaron everybody!” Stan said. “That’s what I’ve been trying to do, to--” Just then, Connor accidentally kicked Aaron in the face as he posed for the camera. “HEY!” Aaron shouted. “What Shortie? Got a problem?” Connor glared at Aaron. “N-Nope! Not at all!” Aaron smiled sheepishly. “And here comes our happy-go-lucky hippie, Gerardo!” Stan exclaims. “Oh no, not a hippie!” December says in a tragic way, even though there is absolutely no emotion in her voice. Gerardo makes his way out of the bus, making the peace sign with his two hands. “Good to be competing maaaaaan.” Gerardo says. “Right, moving on.” Stan simply says. “You’re ruining our blast maaaaaan, just chillaaaaaaax and we can all have fun together as brothers and sisters.” Gerardo advices. “Make it stop” December says in monotony as she covers her ears, hoping for Gerardo’s hippie talk to end. “She’s right.” Stan agrees. “How coooome?” Gerardo wines. “Shhh, it’s a half hour show.” Stan reminds the hippie boy. A boy makes his way out of the bus, playing games with his iPhone. “Simon! Welcome! Anything you’d want to say to our entire viewing audience?” Stan excitedly says. No response. Simon is too busy playing with his iPhone. Stan takes Simon’s phone away. “Awww, I was just about to beat Mallory4ever’s score!” Simon whined. “Well, now you never will, too bad.” Stan said sarcastically. “And here’s our final contestant, Dex!” Stan gleefully says A boy jumps out the bus. “EEEE! Let’s get this party started!” Dex excitedly shouts. Skyler is seen smiling from ear to ear. She styles herself up, and walks on over to Dex. “Hey there, Hot Stuff.” Skyler winks at Dex. Dex’s face goes a deep shade of red. “Hi.” Dex replies with a glare. “You remember me right?” Skyler raised an eyebrow. “Yeah I remember.” Dex crosses his arms. Stan snickers. “Well, I sense a backstory. “ Stan says, looking at a flirty Skyler and a blushy Dex. “But sadly, we’re outa time!” Stan states as he pushes the two teens aside. “Will we find out the story behind Dex and Skyler? Will Connor stop hogging the camera? What more things will Trina steal? Find out in the next episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...FINAL RIDE!” Goofs Stan never introduced Briana When Briana is seen getting off the bus, it was she was walking with her head now, when it's suppose to be that she's walking with her head down. When Aaron's name is revealed, it says 'woul' instead of 'would' Category:Episodes